These Days
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Slash, Freddy/Zack. Zack left Freddy to make it big, leaving Freddy all alone for years, with nothing but the memories. What happens when he comes back, begging for forgiveness, confessing his love? What will Freddy do? Oneshot. R&R guys!


**Author's Note: Just a little one shot to the song These Days by Rascal Flatts. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock, Zack, Freddy or anything related. The song is These Days by Rascal Flatts. Don't sue me.**

**I did change a few words around in the song though, to make it fit. Like I changed girl to boy, and took out that he married a rodeo cowboy, cause yeah… that wouldn't work… lol.**

**Warning: Mentions of slash.**

--

_Hey baby, is that you?  
Wow, your hair got so long  
Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
'Norma Jean', ain't that the song  
We'd sing in the car  
Drivin' downtown, top down  
Making the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue_

You have this act, and every time you come back to town it just seems to get worse. On the outside, you try to be this badass rocker, with long hair and an electric guitar, but on the inside…. On the _inside_ I think you're still the same kid I fell in love with. The sweet, shy, quiet kid, with no direction in life. The kid who secretly wanted to write songs and poems, become a teacher or an artist.

You were good at school, good at writing, good at everything you did. But, you just never thought you could amount to anything. You never wanted to be famous, or at least not famous for your music. You wanted to make a dent in the world, make a change, do something meaningful. I think, just by being on Earth, you gave a gift. You really care about people, you have talent. If you tried... you could make that change, and I would be behind you one hundred percent, no matter what.

_Yeah, life throws you curves  
But you learned to swerve  
Me I swung and I missed  
And the next thing ya know  
I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
Wishing on wishes  
Like you would be back again_

I wasn't expecting it when you broke up with me. But isn't that the way things usually are? The bad things come fast, stab you like a knife, sting like venom, cut through your heart. In a blink of an eye, you lose everything, and it's the quick little things that mess you up the most, that you find impossible to forget.

The next thing you know, everything's gone; the people you love, the things you like to do. Everything just… vanishes. Then all you have left are the memories of the times you spent together; the good and the bad.

Moments. I guess that's all you ever really get with the people you love. Then you spend the rest of your life fighting to get them back; fighting a losing battle.

_I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these days_

Is it wrong that I still pine for you, Zack? You're still the only one that I want; the only one I need. It's the same routine over and over, and still, not a second goes by where you aren't on my mind. My heart still beats only for you.

When I go to bed, I don't always dream, but when I do, it's always of you. I dream that you came back to me, regretting leaving me, and we were happy together like we were when we were sixteen, but I always wake up, and I always head off to work, just to start the cycle all over again, you never leaving my thoughts.

_Someone told me after college  
You ran off to Vegas  
Wow, that ain't the boy I knew  
Me I've been a few places  
Mostly here and there once or twice  
Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright  
Yeah, it's good to see you too_

I know all about you now; but then again, don't most people? You're really making something of yourself. Making boys and girls alike, fawn all over you, with the act you put on, the mask you wear, wearing those tight leather pants and practically making love with the audience when you're rocking out on stage.

On the other hand, I haven't done much. After college I backpacked through Europe for five months, met a guy. It didn't last. Since then I've been around. Teaching fourth grade back at Horace Green and giving drum lessons on weekends. It's not much, but it's enough for me.

I've sketched you on more then one occasion; bought tickets to see your shows; purchased your cds; buying every magazine you ever made the cover of. Figuring you never once gave me a second thought.

I guess that's why I was so surprised to get your call.

_Hey boy, you're late  
And those planes, they don't wait  
But if you ever come back around  
To this sleepy old town  
Promise you'll stop in  
To see an old friend  
And until then..._

Maybe you aren't really coming though.

Your soft, soothing voice, brought the memories flying back, making my heart ache with want and need; making my head hurt from too much thinking.

But, I've been waiting in this airport for and hour and a half. Maybe you're not coming.

_I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these_

I never thought I'd miss you this much either. I thought it was just a fling, puppy love. But, maybe you never do get over your first crush, your first date, your first boyfriend, your first kiss, your first love. Maybe a little part of me will always hold on to the thought of you.

Or maybe its just fate. Maybe my heart really knows where it's at. Maybe _you_ just need a little push. Maybe things can be good, be _great_. Maybe it can be like a fairytale with a happy ever after.

Or maybe I shouldn't hold on too strong.

But, really. Who knows?

_I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then_

_I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then_

I turned to leave the terminal, brushed the tears away from my eyes, not even tempting a forced smile.

I looked up and saw through my tears, your searching eyes and soft smile.

You dropped your bags, you ran my way, wrapping your arms around me fiercely, almost too tight, your tears falling, soaking through my t-shirt.

I held you back just as tight, whispering over and over again, hoping I wasn't dreaming, "Zack… Zack… _Zack._"

You angled your head, your cheeks red and blotchy, your eyes bloodshot, and your smile sad, "I love you Freddy, I always have. I didn't know how to deal with it, you know? I'm sorry, _so_ _sorry_. But… _fuck_. I've missed you so much. The tears, the pain…. I couldn't do it anymore. I _need_ you, Freddy—"

I shook my head and smiled softly, crashing my lips to his in a bruising kiss.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, "Freddy…"

I tugged him close, my arm around his waist, my head leaning against his shoulder, "Zack, I love you so much it hurts. Don't apologize. Just promise me… that you'll always be there, from now on… that you won't leave, because if you do, the pain will be too unbearable—"

Zack gripped my hand and squeezed, speaking softly, "Freddy, I won't ever leave you again. I would miss you way too much. I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

I smiled and brushed my thumb over his tears, taking his lips in a sweet kiss, "don't be. You don't ever need to say sorry. You being here, in my arms… that's enough."

_I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then..._

--

**Author's Note: I hope that made more sense than I think it did, lol. And I hope it wasn't too cheesy or overdone of anything either. I hope you all liked this, and please review! I love hearing what you guys think!**

**I should be trying to update Some Things I Know, soon too, so bear with me on that, if you are one of my readers. Thanks!**

**Anywho, again, review!**


End file.
